User talk:ComradeUranium
Welcome }} The GTA Wiki has an anti-ownership stance, which means no-one holds the right to "own" content and as such, you do not get to post "do not revert" messages on article talk pages. See our policies for a better understanding on how to deal with disputes properly. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 14:58, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :I don't claim to own anything in here or in Wikipedia where I have created numerous pages of different car models. I just wanted to correct the information. The Chavos is a car based on Peugeot 406, Lokus has very little design influenced by it, in my honest opinion. The window line is totally different etc. ComradeUranium (talk) 15:12, October 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Perhaps you should read both the original sentence and my edited version. It never claimed it was "based on", it claimed it had some resemblance to it, and as such, its a minor influence, so the vehicle cannot possibly resemble the entire 406. ::I shall reiterate. Writing "do not revert my edit" on a talk page is claiming ownership to content. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 15:16, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :::So if someone repeadetly edited the page to say that the car is 100% based on Bugatti Veyron, I corrected the info and said "do not revert my edits" it would be claiming ownership to the content? Jeez... ComradeUranium (talk) 15:22, October 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well, technically yes, because you cannot stop anyone from removing your edits, however the right thing to do in that situation would be to contact the user and ask him why he added it, reverting the edit with a more sufficient reason for the reversion other than "don't revert". For someone who claims to have made articles on Wikipedia, I would have expected a better understanding from you. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 15:37, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::I guess Wikipedia is different because references are needed there to proof the information is valid. Here, anyone could claim "this car looks like the one my granddad had in the 80's". ComradeUranium (talk) 15:41, October 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::::References are used when information cannot easily be found in-game. In a similar manner, Wikipedia uses references where claims are made regarding statistics and "opinions". Since Wikipedia doesn't document fictional, lore-based content, Wikipedia doesn't have to deal with the same type of content that the GTA Wiki does. Since the entire GTA series is fictional, and has no confirmed connections to the real world, you are right in saying that anyone could say "this car looks like the one my granddad had in the 80's", but that would be a very controversial way of making an edit, since the wiki prefers to document things in a formal manner. The GTA series is fictional, any in-game branding, vehicles, characters, companies, buildings or locations are made up, and any similarities to the real world cannot be confirmed as "true", hence there are no comparative references with regards to this. To provide a better understanding of what is similar and what is not, where a vehicle is mentioned as a doner, a link is provided to the Wikipedia article of that vehicle; that is the reference, as a user can click on the link and view the vehicle that they have been pointed to. Elsewhere, references are used here for content that is beta, hard to verify in-game (low repeat-ability, rare probability, or any statistics (unless otherwise referenced globally, ie templates and tables). Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 15:58, October 8, 2018 (UTC)